My Slave
by Miss Lady Bliss
Summary: Dib sneaks into zims lab... but wheats in store is not what he expects rated M for later chapters Zim C Jhonen
1. Chapter 1

Dib shivered as the cool night air raked at his flesh. He groaned and zipped up his trench coat as he stared at the eerie green house that loomed before him, garden gnomes staring ominously at his lean form. He had planned this for weeks now as he had watched the little green alien, Zim, through his spy monitors. Zim was in dire need of rest, as he had told his small SIR unit in a rather boisterous manner, and Dib had taken this as an opportunity to sneak into his base and try to discover more of this alien s origin. Ever since the small green Irken had come to earth six years ago Dib had known little about him.

Although he would love to destroy the Irken, he was much more interested in finding out more about his species at the current moment. He stood outside of the wooden fence, trying to plot out a course through the garden gnomes. He thought for a few moments before an idea popped into his oddly large head. He drew a deep breath, staring at the gutter of the brick apartment building next to the alien s home, and ran for it. He leaped onto it and grit his teeth as he strained to get a good hold on the small metal tube. I don t need to be falling, He thought as he began to heave himself up the pipe and along the wall, Then Zim would defiantly know something is up. Dib grunted as he turned to look at one of the large metal tubes that ran from his enemies home, connecting to the larger brick building beside it. Carefully Dib reached out and grabbed a hold of the tube and struggled to climb atop it. Gaining his balance he began to tiptoe along the pipe until he reached the side of the ominous green abode. He reached up, standing on his toes and grabbed a hold of the shingles, pulling himself onto the purple roof. Treading Carefully he made his way across the purple shingles,searching for an entrance. Finally he stumbled upon a vent in the roof and knelt before it. 'Damn,' He thought as he examened the bolts on the small 3 foot vent, 'How am I supposed to open this?' He asked himself disdainfully. He huffed and tapped his boot along the metal vent, listening to the soft echo it made below. He pressed his weight on it a little more, and the metal let out a loud creak and crumbled beneath Dib's weight.

"Oh shit!" Dib squeaked ashe fell into the large vent below him. Metal clanged as his body hit the sides of the cold tube. Suddenly he hit cold metal floor with a thud, hitting his head in the process, knocking his glasses off his pale groaned and sat up, fumbling around for his glasses. After a few minutes he gained his composure, finding his loat opticals, and sliding them back into position. In an instance his world of blur turned clear and he became very well aware of what part of the irken's house he had fallen into. All the magenta machinary and the low buzzing and clicks... he was inside his rivals lab.

A small chuckle escaped his lips as he rose to his feet, 'This is easy,' He laughed as he took out his camera, "Better turn the flash on." He mumbled as he fooled around with the small nikon. Finally getting the ccamera to the desired settings he turned towards a small monitor about 20 feet infront of him, examening the many irken symbols that flashed on the screen. He smiled and took a few snapshots, although he couldn't read irken, but at this point he didn't really care much for that skill. Finally he was going to get away with exposing his nemisis. The Swollen Eyeball would get these pictures, then the FBI, and then his name would be known as the first person to discover an actual alien. A small smirk crossed his ruby lips at the thought, when suddenly a chill clawed its way up his spine. "It's cold in here?" He asked himself a little confused. The air around him felt warm and heated, so why then was he shivering? He contemplated this for a moment then shrugged it off. 'Must be the excitement.' he thought as he moved onto take photographs of yet another odd contraption.

He was nearly halfway through with inspecting this device when he felt cold breath down his neck causing his body to go rigid. "Hello, Dib-stink." A voice growled within the darkness behind him, "Why are you in Zim's base?"

Fear gripped dib.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Z-Zim," Dib chirped as he felt cold irken breath on his neck, "Why are you still-." He cut himself off.

"Why is Zim still what, Dib-beast?" Zim hissed, "Awake?"

"H-how did you know I-" Dib cut himself off once more his secret already discovered now that he had opened his mouth.

"Zim is no fool," Zim hissed, turning dib around, forcefully, to face him, "I know you've been spying on me. Why else would i tell GIR such a thing that i require rest? Zim requires no rest!" He half yelled as he glared into the human's amber eyes.

"So... it... it was a trap?" Dib asked shaken and slightly afraid, as he had not come expecting to encounter the irken.

"Of course stupid Dib-smelly," Zim laughed, "I knew you would fall for Zim's ruse and come to my base to try and stop my plans for world conquest."

"I'll still stop you," Dib laghed as he raised his scarred fist and struck Zim across the jaw. The small creature barley staggered backwards at the blow, but instead let out a sharp growl.

"Stupid earthling!" He his and slashed his razor sharp claws against dibs cheek, "How dare you touch Zim!"

Dib screeched and fell to the floor holding his wound in pale hands. The warmth of his blood made him shiver as it oozed over his skin. Terrified, he looked up into the irken's rage bitten crimson orbs.

Zim observed the bigger human on the floor beneath him, his honey eyes fear stricken and his body shaken, "Scared are we pathetic human?" Zim cackled as he raised his fist.

"You wish, space boy!" Dib growled although his fear was quite obvious.

Zim snarled and lunged at the boy, but Dib was faster, tripping the irken causing him to fall ontop of the human. Dib snmirked and quickly kneed his foe in the abdominal, causing Zim to gag a little. In responce to the attack the irken rolled off the boy and the two staggered to their feet. The tension was hot between them as they stood, staring each other down, "You know Dib," Zim began, "I wont let you escape my base as easily as you have in the past."

"You say that every time." Dib mocked, rolling his eyes and throwing off his trench coat, "I'll always be there to stop you!"

"Not after today," Zim smirked as his PAK clicked and the spider-like legs slid out, "I'm going to kill you." He laughed as he shot a plasma beam at the boy.

A small gasp escaped Dib's lips as he leaped out of the path of fire, slaming himself into a computer console. He grunted straightening his composure before facing the alien once more, "You missed." He smiled.

"I will not miss this time." Zim hissed firing four swift shots. Dib doged all of them, letting out a sigh of releif as he did so.

The two carried on this sharade for a good two hours, looking as if they were entraped in some sort of elegant dance, zim being the lead by firing his plasma beams, and Dib following as he dodged. Finally the two stood inches away from each other panting and glaring furociously at the other.

"Give up, Zim!" Dib breathed as he pushed the irken back, causing him to stumble into a wall.

"N-never, earth-pig..." Zim panted as he extended his PAK legs raising one above his head, "You lose!" He laughed and stabbed Dib in his leg.

Dib screamed and fell onto the metallic floor, gripping his blood spurting leg. His vision began to blur as he saw the shadow of the irken looming over him, "Go away!" Dib shouted in defence.

"I will not." Zim breathed calmly, "Now," He began as he pullled Dib up by his scythe-like piece of hair, "I will spare your life... on one tiny condition."

"Wh-what is-?" The pain cut Dib off.

"You will be Zim's slave." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Wh-what?" Dib gulped as he wreathed under Zim's grip.

"You heard me Dib-thing," Zim growled, "Be my slave. Serve Zim and I shall spare your life." He threw the human onto the floor watching him shake as the blood countinued to drain out of him, "I say you have merely minutes to decide... before you die." He laughed as he watched the pitiful creature under him.

'What do i do?' Dib thought as his vision started to blur, 'If i serve Zim... i'll betray earth... but,' He looked to his bleeding leg, then flicked his honey gaze back to the irken who was smirking victoriously, 'If i don't... i'll... I'll die...' He felt a warm tear run down his cheek, burning the scratch Zim had left moments before, 'Do I want that?' He sobbed, lip quivering as he thought of his father. The man never really seemed to care for him, always telling him to study real science instead of para-science. Then there was his sister, Gaz, always mocking him or beating him up... as they aged her torture had gotten worse...

Dib trailed off in thought as the irken began to bore of his pathetic appearence, 'Stupid Dib-monkey,' He thought, 'Why doesnt he just die already... It would save me the trouble of dealing with him-' Zim cuthis thoughts short, 'why don't i just kill him now?' He asked himself, 'After all... i already have GIR... but...' He looked over the boys battered and pale arms and the crimson of his blood flowing from his wounds, 'How is he still-' Their eyes met and he saw the hurt mixed in with lonliness in that amber gaze, making his squeedily-spooch churn in guilt and a slight blush crept up his green face, but he quickly shook it of as he spoke, "Well?" He asked.

"I..." Dib thought, 'I... do i want this? No... i... Yes... no... i dont know!' Dib sniffled "I won't serve you!" Dib said shakily but loudly.

"What did you say?" Zim hissed as he knelt down next to Dib.

"I won't serve you-" Dib was cut off as his face was slammed against the cold floor.

"You won't serve Zim?" Zim hissed as he forced Dibs face into the floor once more.

"That's... right..." Dib whispered as blood oozed out his nose, "I will not betray earth!"

"If you will not serve Zim on your own will." Zim gripped the boys wrists, "Then i will make you serve me!" He yelled as he ripped off Dibs shirt and made a big slash in Dib's chest with his claws. Dib let out a sharp moan of pain and Zim stopped for a moment the sound puzzling him. It was mysterious and wonderful all in one breathe, but he would never let the Dib know this, "S-Serve Zim!" He stammered, gaining his composure.

"Never!" Dib gasped. 


End file.
